


I Will Not Fall

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Slight AU. You are a survivor. It’s what you do. You survived Anakin Skywalker’s attack on the younglings when you were but a child. And then you survived an avalanche by cutting your right arm off. You go around speaking to others, hoping to inspire them with tales of your courage, and the root of it. Never in a million years would you think of running into the man who started it all. (AU as in Anakin never had to be a machine)





	I Will Not Fall

“Thank you, everyone, for listening to my story! Hopefully, it will inspire you in whatever ways it can. Just know that everyone has a root to their courage, and knowing that root will help us to stand against anything.” You announced, smiling as the crowd cheered you on.

Ever since you were younger, you always had trial after trial. Each time you took it with grace, and always managed to come out on top. Your close friends those of you as an inspiration, especially after surviving what should have been a fatal blow. You didn’t see it as a big deal, but they had talked you into going around and speaking. Pretty soon it became a big deal, and it was overwhelming sometimes. You couldn’t believe your story was helping anyone, and it made you so happy to think someone could accomplish something due to your words.

“Miss Y/L/N, there is a visitor outside requesting to come in, should we send him in?” Your assistant asked, and you nodded your head.

“Of course, I don’t mind.” You said, turning to your mirror.

You knew it may be unwise to have it known you were a Jedi, after all, the Empire was trying to kill them all. But you did not care. You wanted to inspire the rebellion, and do what was needed to be done to ensure victory.

“Y/N. It’s been a while.” The cold voice spoke, as soon as the door was shut.

“Master Skywalker?” You gasped, confused, as you spun around to face him.

There he was, clear as day, right in front of you. He looked a bit older from your last encounter, and he seemed so tense as he removed the robe from covering his face.

“I go by Lord Vader now, I work for the Emperor.” He said, though a bit awkwardly as he leaned against the wall.

“I suppose you have come to kill me then?” You asked, raising your eyebrow, but you were shocked as he shook his head.

“Not really. I had begun to hear whisperings of your stories, people being inspired by you. I heard of what happened, and I figured I needed to hear it from you. I’ll be honest. I did come to kill you. But hearing your story, about how you hid in fear when you were only a kid, looking back now, I realize that I was being blindly led.” He said, looking down as you looked up at him.

“Well, it isn’t always easy. Admitting to the wrongdoings of our past. It takes time. I found forgiveness is essential for healing. I was only a kid when you took everything away from me. Though because of you is why I am as strong as I am today. I forgive you for the past, but I thank you for making me the Jedi that I am.” You explained, the two of you lock eyes.

Things were silent for a bit, the two of you both looking down at the ground now. Maybe things could have been totally different if Anakin didn’t fall to the dark side. Then again, your life wouldn’t be what it was now. In some weird way, your life was where it was now thanks to the man in front of you.

Your entire life you had dreamed of what you would do to Anakin if fate allowed you to see him again. You wanted to blame him for everything, to strike him down. The years made you forgiving, but seeing him in person made you realize that he was but a pawn in the situation. The emperor saw Anakin’s weaknesses and exploited them. Yet the Jedi Council did no better by Anakin.

“I actually was thinking, you would be perfect for a job.” Anakin began, looking at you as he moved in closer. “I normally have the most watchful eye on me. I can’t even sneeze without Palpatine being right there. It really is surprising that I snuck out here, but hearing your story made me realize something. We could take him down, and get rid of the Empire.”

Hearing this only made you shake your head. “Excuse me? Do you think I could take Palpatine down? Why? So you can be the one in control?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, it isn’t like that. A long time ago he promised me many things to get me to side with him. He told me I could save my loved ones, and grow more powerful. Now, I did become powerful. But I wasn’t able to save the one woman I loved more than anything. She died because of me, and I have been living with that forever. It’s been one lie after another, and even I know I have just been used this entire time. I will never be the man I once was, but I don’t want to be the man that Palpatine wants me to be.” He told you, as you couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. Maybe he was telling the truth? Maybe he really was tired of the Empire.

“Alright, I’m down. What’s the next step?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Next step? Is getting you trained. There is no way you could take him on like this. You need the training to work with a mechanical limb better, trust me. It’s weird at first.” Anakin said, causing you to stare at him in disbelief. “What? You may be good with a lightsaber and may be okay with the force. But you aren’t a master. I can tell. You need more practice.” He told you, and you swore you could have seen a smirk on his face. “I don’t have too much time to myself, but I can train you. Here is my contact information, should you ever want my training, you will know how to find me.” He said, stepping away as you processed all of this information.

Sure, he was honest. Your training ended when you were a kid, and although you were skillful, you really weren’t amazing. Maybe you would take him up on his training offer. After all, Anakin was talented, there was no denying that. You knew one thing for certain, no matter what you did, you would not fall.


End file.
